


Happy DOOMY Hallween

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Day 31, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Left for Dead, M/M, TO BE ANNOUNCED - Freeform, Torture, Whipped, Whumptober 2020, no.31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Zim always reports to the Tallest, right? So what happened when he reported his experiences of Earth Halloween?
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Happy DOOMY Hallween

“‘Halloweenies’?” _ Red repeated after the call had ended. _

The Tallest had just received Zim’s latest status report and, in this one, he had told of a creepy and downright  _ disturbing _ Earth tradition called ‘Halloween’.

_ “I dunno,” Purple said, being the one who was both highly literate and tended to know all those things about other cultures. “I mean, that’s what he  _ said, _ but it’s  _ Zim.”

Once a year during something called ‘Autumn’ and at the end of another thing called ‘October’, the natives called ‘hyoomans’ transformed into hideous, blood-thirsty, brainmeats-hungry, and screeching  _ monsters! _ Monsters that wanted nothing more than to feast on the blood candies of everyone. They demanded sacrifices!

_ “Still,” Red said and scratched his chin in thought. “It’s intriguing, don’t you think?” _

Zim had told of how the younger halloweenies would go door-to-door demanding those horrible sacrifices. And of buildings where the adults would go in hordes to watch other hyoomans being tortured! Chains and whips and all manner of horrors were used. 

There were all kinds of scary sounds too, and TV’s only played horrible reports of dream-haunting, slashing, toys-come-to-life, ‘zombie’ brainmeats-eating and murderous doom for all! (There was also something weird about some kind of alternate reality some Earth child that Zim hated had opened up and sucked the Irken into until he managed to get out through the wormbaby’s head and rendered his skelleton broken, buuut that just made no sense.)

_ “Yes, it is,” Purple agreed. _

As you can see, this appealed greatly to the Tallest—

“Welcome, Mighty Irken Citizens, to Conventia, the convention hall planet!” the voice of the announcer boomed from the speakers in the great hall. On stage, in the centre, stood the Almighty Tallest.

—and they decided to dedicate-

“Shut up,” Red snapped at the audience  _ and this narrator, _ then raised his hands dramatically. “Now, your Tallest have decided that we, the Empire as a whole, will, from this day forth, dedicate one day to the public punishment of criminals!”

“And we’ll broadcast it across the entire  _ Universe!” _ Purple added. “Our part, that is. Which is the only part that matters.”

“No,” Red countered. “We’ll broadcast it on every channel so that every everywhere can see just how formidable we Irkens are! - Especially us, your Tallest!”

The crowd cheered.

Purple nodded, then raised his arms. “And because we can’t transform, we will  _ dress up _ as horrible beasties!”

A curtain came up from nowhere and blocked the two Tallest from view.

When it lowered again, the Tallest were dressed up - Purple as the deadly Sylvestrian Snarlbeast (transformed) - and Red… as a rotten donut with googly-eyes and candy-chips for fangs and drippy, pink frosting-blood.

“Yay!” they cheered.

“Behold us!” Purple shouted.

“We’re scary!” Red added. 

“Now, anyone who isn’t dressed in… five minuts?” Red nodded. “Will be considered a criminal!”

“For not participating in this great, new tradition ordered by us!” Red finished.

The audience erupted in shouts and screams as they ran from the hall.

Red made tick-tock sounds and Purple looked at his gauntlet as though it was a watch.

The audience flooded back into the hall, all dressed up now.

“Now, quiet down while we check to make sure everyone is actually dressed up,” Red said and waved a hand, signalling for the check to begin.

A swarm of cameras came down from the ceiling and descended over the audience. Flashes flashed as they snapped pictures of everyone present.

Then an alarm rang out and spotlights zeroed in on one of the audience. Their image was displayed on a large screen.

“Why haven’t you dressed up?” Red demanded.

“But… but I am, my Tallest,” the Irken said and, using his PAK legs, raised himself above the others so they could see him. 

He wore a poorly crafted replicate of the Tallest armor, with Red and Purple’s colours harlequined. 

“Zim!” Red and Purple gasped. 

“How did you get here?” Red asked.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Purple demanded, frowning.

“My Tallest, why I am dressed up the scariest and most amazingly  _ hideious _ beings in the entire universe!” Zim said proudly as he put on a pair of goggles with red and purple film taped over each eye - red on the right, purple on the left. “Get it? I’m  _ you!” _ He grinned cutely. “Pretty cool costume, no? I made it myself.”

The Tallest looked at each other.

“Well, I guess that counts,” Red murmured.

“I feel somehow insulted,” Purple said. “But I’m not positive.”

“Though I’d rather have punished him,” Red said, ignoring his partner.

“Alright,” Purple said to Zim. “We accept it.”

Zim cheered!

“But that doesn’t mean you get to give the orders now,” Purple snapped at him.

Red laughed. “Duh! - You, Zim! sit down!”

Zim saluted and sat down again.

“But that’s not all,” Purple announced.

“Watching all the punishing comes later!” Red said. “First—“

“—You all will go door-to-door and demand sacrifices!” Purple finished for him. “And those of you who don’t—“

“—You get to be punished!”

“Right! Now, since Irkens are vegetarians, you won’t be required to give out blood candies and organ sacrifices.”

“Just candies! And snacks!” Red said. “Because snacks are good! Blood is… NOT GOOD!”

“Now, get out there and get your sacrifices!” Purple said.

“Right! But remember to bring them all to us when you’re done!”

“That’s right,” Purple said. “All the snacks are for us, since we are your leaders and this was our idea!”

“That’s the entry fee for  _ watching _ the punishings instead of  _ being _ punished!”

“Now be off to Planet Halloween—“

“It WAS Blorch, the Parking Structure Planet, buuuuut we changed it for today!” Red said.

“—before the time is up, you hideous halloweenies!” Purple finished.

The audience cheered and flooded out of the hall.

Red and Purple giggled to each other as they hovered from the room.

“This was a great idea!” 

“Yeah!” Red agreed. “Now we’ll never run out of snacks!”

“And they do all the work gathering them for us!” Purple cheered.

“Happy Halloween, Pur!”

“Happy Halloween, Red!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that commences my Whumptober challenge. Hope you enjoyed this and all of my Whumptober works!
> 
> Thanks, Spicy, this was so fun! My first time doing any ‘Tober challenge.


End file.
